


Fred Weasley's Last Gift

by fanofdenial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofdenial/pseuds/fanofdenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grief-stricken George Weasley finds a letter written by Fred in case he did happen to die in the war, containing a section dedicated to each family member including Harry and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fred Weasley's Last Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Fred Weasley is one of my favourite characters, and I was so sad whe he died because it meant that we'd be no longer privy to the presence of his character. So I decided to find my own way of having more of him, and here it is. Hope you enjoy, and please do give me feedback I love it!
> 
> Much thanks to the super talented JK Rowling, credit goes to her for this amazing world.

Several months after the death of his brother, his friend, his other half, George was finally ready to enter the bedroom they had once shared. He had been sleeping on a cot in Ron's room because he just couldn't face being in the same room where he and Fred had had so many good times.

As the door creaked open, George sucked in a deep breath, willing himself to keep his cool and not dissolve into a puddle of tears. Though the room was coated with a fine layer of dust and had a distinctly musty smell, it was still the same room. In the corner there was a stack of order forms for the shop. Their old Cleansweep 7s leaned against their closet. Even after they had become rich enough to buy much better models, Fred and George had both agreed that they couldn't let go of their old ones as they held too many memories. So they kept them in the corner, unused but still important.

George sank onto Fred's bed, stroking the ratty duvet softly. Abruptly, he seized Fred's pillow, hugging it to his face, breathing in Fred's scent deeply. It was the one thing that they didn't share, Fred's smell was his alone, and George clung to this connection to his brother and cried.

After several minutes, he had composed himself enough to put the pillow down. It was then that he spotted the letter that lay at the head of the bed, clearly having been hidden beneath the pillow. George frowned. He and Fred simply hadn't had secrets from each other. Picking the letter up, he opened it neatly with a flick of his wand and began to read.

_Dear family,_

_If you are reading this, it means that the unfortunate has happened and I am no longer with you. I want to make it clear that I didn't know that I would die, but that I wrote this just in case. You see, after the night where we rescued Harry from the Dursley's and we lost Mad-Eye and George's ear, I couldn't stop thinking about how, just like that they were gone. Then I got to thinking about how I would have felt if George had lost more than just his ear. If that curse had hit him just a couple of inches to the left, our Georgie could have been taken from us just like that. I can't imagine how it would have felt without even getting the chance to say goodbye. I don't want to risk putting you all through that, so that's why I'm sitting here writing this as the joyful planning for Bill and Fleur's wedding takes place downstairs. If this war has taught me anything, it's that it's never too early to tell the people you care about how much you love them._

_**  
Dear Harry and Hermione,** _

_Of course I am including you in this letter, you are after all family! And I don't only mean that in the official sense, though I have no doubt that soon enough that will be true as well. But I have thought of you both as family since your first year at Hogwarts._

_Harry, I know that you will conquer you-know-who. I hope that I'm there to see it, but if I'm not that lucky, I just want to say thank you. Not just for ridding us all of that scumbag, but for so much more. Even though you are the boy who lived, you were always one of the humblest, most loyal people that I've had the privilege to know. I'll never forget that it was you who gave me and George our chance to live our dream. We've had many good times, gotten into plenty of mischief together, and it's been a blast. I wouldn't let my sister run off with just anybody, but you've proven that she has impeccable taste._

_PS: If you mess with her, I'll wreck your face. Or, I guess if you're reading this, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you._

_Ahh, Hermione. First of all, there is no one other than Percy, who was as fun to rile up as you. I have many fond memories of picking on you at Hogwarts. I hope that you know that they were only in good fun and that it is actually a compliment that George and I devoted as much time as we did on pranking you. You were always good for a verbal sparring match as well. People always say that Ginny was the only Weasley sister, but I never saw it that way. You were always much more than the brightest witch of your age. You are kind, clever, and a true friend. Thank you._

_PS: Ron does like you. I'm writing this because I know how you feel about each other and I'm not sure of Ron will ever take it upon himself to tell you. (Ron, if you're reading this, get a move on boy! Don't make a repeat of the Yule Ball! You can't_ _do_ _much better than Hermione.)_

_**Dear** _ _**Bill,** _

_Maybe_ _now_ _that_ _I_ _am_ _omniscient_ _,_ _I'll_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _observe_ _how_ _you_ _do_ _it_ _._ _How_ _do_ _you_ _do_ _it_ _Bill_ _?_ _How_ _do_ _you manage to be smart, handsome, cool, collected, responsible, and a fantastic prankster all at the same time? I never could figure it out. I do know this however: I have always respected and looked up to you. Most people get sick and tired of having me and George play pranks on them after a while, but you never did—you just played them right back. I always admired how you were always aware of other people and what they needed and expected while still remaining true to yourself. I like to think that as I've grown into a man, I possess some of your qualities. Thank you for always being a true brother—for believing in me, hanging out with me, and being an excellent role model. I don't know what mum and dad would have done if George and I had been the eldest, thankfully they got you. Don't change Bill—unless it's what you want._

_**Dear** _ _**Charlie** _ _**,** _

_You_ _are_ _every_ _bit_ _as_ _admirable_ _as_ _Bill, though_ _in your own way. And that's exactly it—you don't care what other people think! Everyone expected you to get a job in the ministry or some such thing, but nope! You wanted to train dragons so that's exactly what you did. You were a great example for Georgie and me when we decided to follow our dream. Thank you. Thank you as well for instilling our love of flying and passion for Quidittch. It was a great source of fun. My only regret is that your job forced you to move away, but only because I didn't get to spend more time with you. Hopefully you'll never have to read this and I can tell you myself on one of the many occasions on which I hope to visit you._

_**Dear Percy,** _

_Percy. As I write this, I haven't heard from you in years. I very nearly hate you. You've inflicted so much pain, been the cause of many tears…and yet, I find myself writing to you, because I have faith that one day, you'll come around. You're a pompous prat, an arrogant annoyance, a frustrating fiend…and a Weasley. You'll come around. Even though you were always terribly annoying, we've had some good times, and it is those times that I choose to dwell on. Hopefully you'll get the chance to apologize to my face, but if you don't, just know that I forgive you, and that yes, I love you._

_**Dear Ronniekins,** _

_Sorry Ron, couldn't resist, as, if you're reading this, then this is clearly my last chance to pick on you. And that's the only kind of relationship we have right?_

_Wrong._

_I want to make it clear that I didn't just see you as an annoying git. I mean you are, but you are also my brother and my friend. I do enjoy your company. You are funny, and you have proved time and time again to be courageous; truly worthy of Gryffindor House. I'm sure that whatever other perils Harry will face, you will be standing bravely at his side._

_On a different note, there is something that I want to tell you Ron. I can tell that you sometimes feel overshadowed by either me, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, or Harry, but don't forget that sometimes the best deeds are those that are done without recognition. If no one's following, then you aren't leading. Don't let the recognition, or lack thereof, of others define you, Ron. You have done more amazing and courageous deeds in your time at Hogwarts than most people can even dream of doing in their entire lifetime. So George and I were popular during our time at Hogwarts because we were jokesters. Neither of us helped fight Voldemort in our first year, got into the chamber of secrets in our second, saved Sirius Black in our third, or fought a dozen death eaters in our fifth. Maybe you didn't gain as many fans as you would have liked for those deeds, but know that you always had a proud brother watching you._

_**Dear Ginny,** _

_My dear sister, how you make me proud. I always felt a bit protective of you, you were the youngest after all, and my only sister. Then I'd remember that look you got when you were angry, complete with a glare that could make you-know-who himself cower, or your terrifying skill with the bat-bogey hex, and I'd relax. You really are a force of nature Gin, and don't ever change that. You and I have had some good times over the years, I don't know about you, but next to George I felt particularly close to you. Maybe it's that gift of intuition that you have where you seem to know what other people are thinking before they do themselves, or maybe it's just your charisma in general. You really did seem to get the best of both mom and dad. I can tell whenever I look at you that you have an amazing life ahead of you (yes, with Harry,) and that you will touch many people, all of whom will be lucky to meet you. Stay scary Gin. (haha)_

_**Dear Mum and Dad,** _

_I really don't know how you did it. How did you raise all of us crazy kids and not go mad? Oh wait, you are mad….and thank goodness for that! I have lived a boisterous, interesting, loving life, and I owe it all to you both. Mum, Dad, thank you for being crazy. Thank you for raising us exactly the way that you did. I want to apologize for any time that I resented us not being richer. I realize now that while we may have wanted for money at times, we never wanted for anything else. You provided us with the most loving home that anyone could dream of, and that's all that's important at the end of the day. I'm sorry for all the grief that I might have caused over the years. Sorry for all the sweat and tears. Through it all, you never stopped loving me with all of your heart, and then some. During my time at Hogwarts, Slytherins taunted us kids from time to time for being poor and having "crazy" parents. But it never mattered, because I didn't see what there was to taunt. I realized somewhere along the way that they were the ones missing out, because their parents weren't like you. And you're the best parents in the world, so I'll always win. I love you, I love you, I love you._

_**Georgie—** _

_It feels incredibly odd writing this. How do you write a letter to yourself? There isn't anything about me that you don't know. I guess I'll just say the important stuff, things you already know but that I didn't necessarily always say out loud. I love you Georgie. So much. Sometimes it was annoying having a twin—I'm sure that's another thing that you know as well—sharing books, toys, praise, birthdays, features…but I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't one of the Weasley twins. Because then I wouldn't have you, my brother, my built-in best friend. And then I'd be lost._

_PS: I'm still better looking._

Tears streamed down his face as George read and reread Fred's words, tracing the letters, feeling the indentations where Fred's quill had pressed harder in spots. He read the letter over and over, drinking in this connection to his beloved brother, hearing Fred's voice in his head as though he were reading it out loud. The letter was proving cathartic, it was finally providing George with some of the closure he had needed. Fred was right, it was so much better to have this, as though there was truly some finality and some closure in the tragic events that had stolen Fred. As George read the section Fred had dedicated to him, he knew that Fred was right. George would always feel a bit lost without Fred. He knew that he would never recover from the loss. But this letter had given him strength and he knew that he would learn how to survive. He would learn to cope. Standing up from the bed, he proceeded to go downstairs to share Fred's last gift with the rest of the family.


End file.
